Brunhildyr
Brunhildyr Torgrym is a Dwarven Gunslinger from Skarlsboro in the Antax Mountain range. Character Information Brunhildyr was born in 115 b.s.r., to a military family in Skarlsboro. Her mother was named Disra, and her Father was named Baris. She was raised under the fine tradition of the warrior, and as first born joined the military of the Dwarven people. At the age of 40, after becoming a Corporal in the army, her arranged marriage was held in Kuroseki. Her Husband, another Torgrym named Siegfried, was a first lieutenant in the Kurosekan army. He was a well renowned sword fighter, yet not a true blademaster. The wedding was a large affair, with some 500 relatives and friends in attendance, but Siegfried was a relatively wealthy man and could afford many an expense. She took three years off from the military as is customary, and it was in this time that her first son, Frair, was born in the year 74 b.s.r. Over the next 64 years Brunhildyr would mainly live in Kuroseki with her husband, but spent approximately half her time with the millitary detachments in the Antax Mountains. In this time she had two other children, her daughter Goethe in 71 b.s.r., and her son Dubren in 65 b.s.r. Frair would go into the Dwarven Military as befits the first born of a Torgrym family, serving for many years alongside his mother and father. Goethe took the path of education, going to university in Kuroseki to learn about economics. She married somewhat old, in 10 b.s.r., to a young merchant and gunsmith named Hans Filkar. They worked well together, and opened up a gunsmithing shop together in the city of Quata. The pair was blessed with children Buri and Bea, twins, in 2 b.s.r., and Belkzi in 9 a.s.r. Dubren on the other hand did not gain Brunhildyr's favor like her other two children. Dubren had been a layabout for much of his childhood, unwilling to join the army or do much else at all. By 20 b.s.r., Dubren had entered into a friendship with several priests of Cayden Calien, and by 12 b.s.r. became a full cleric of the order. In 30 b.s.r., Brunhildyr's father Baris died of Pneumonia, and since then her mother has lived with her or Goethe. Brunhildyr is a very social person, if not the brightest. She has an intense fear of snakes, as one nearly killed her as a small child. She is a big drinker, with a healthy appreciation for fine whiskey taught to her by her brewster aunt and uncle. She is also a very religious woman, and a deep believer in the supremacy of Iomadae. She has often been heard saying that if she was not a Trogrym, she would have become a cleric of Iomadae. Brunhildyr does like to read, but only high action adventure stories. Anything associated with dryness, long winded speeches, and especially the opera bores her to tears. Military History During her time working for both the Dwarven Military and the Kurosekan Military, Brunhildyr was involved in several military campaigns despite the general peace that existed during her lifetime. She was one of the first people in the Gernon Militaries to adopt firearms as their main weapon, using a blunderbuss and several flintlock pistols in battle. When she was only 30 years old, Brunhildyr was part of an assault on one of the great Collossi in the deep Antax mountains which had recently shown signs of awakening. In the assault she managed to save the life of her commanding lieutenant when he was about to be stepped on by the Collossi. When she was 60, a barbarian horde from the Pale Grasses made its way north to Quata and Brunhildyr was part of the force that fended back the invaders. Husband and Wife fought together for the first time that day, and the combination was a sight to behold. Brunhildyr went to a real war once in her life before the Scientarian Revolution, during a conflict called the War of the Scarred King. A new warlord had united the plains tribes together in 35 b.s.r, and called himself the Scarred King. His name was never translated from Orc to Common, so this name is all that Dwarves and other peoples called him. He was a shaman that used his scars to create magic runes and circles on his body, giving him great magical power in combat. He sent raiding parties to the North, East, and South of the Pale Grasses, and an Alliance of Dwarves from the North and Humans from both Kurosekan lands and the Calyan Delta attacked the barbarians in their homeland. For 3 years skirmishes were fought, until the tent cities of the plains were burned, and the King of Kuroseki, Daniel Hurin, killed the Scarred King at the Battle of the Mages. In 1 b.s.r., Brunhildyr was spending some time training new recruits with her son Frair in Skarlsboro when the first strike of the Infernal Wars came. The first few days of fighting in Skarlsboro were vicious, as hundreds of devil spawn came through the great portal, and Brunhildyr made a great name for herself by Killing a Fallen Angel, one of the Devils with black wings, who was leading the first strike on Kuroseki. Soon after the victory call had gone up, the Pit Lord Phentis was seen to be heading to Skarlsboro through the portal. A mass retreat was called, and a final defense plan for Gernon was called. A battalion of 88 clerics of Torag and Iomadae used all of their skill as well as some extremely powerful magics to seal Skarlsboro from the world. With her home destroyed, Brunhildyr left with the rest of the Dwarves into exile. The Scientarian Revolution For more information, read "The Scientarian Revolution" Brunhildyr was also involved in one of the largest military conflicts in recent Gernon history, the Scientarian Revolution. Brunhildyr had been living in Kuroseki with her Husband and Frair since Skarlsboro was attacked, and saw some of the Scientarian's first strikes. The Dwarven district in Kuroseki was hit hard, and Brunhildyr quickly heard how the King had been taken captive. Surmising that more help was needed than the small force that was allowed to stay in Kuroseki itself, Brunhildyr brought her family and many others to Heroda in the eastern mountains to tell King Rhys Quarvin what had taken place. As a great equestrian Brunhildyr was sent north to quickly bring Mercenaries back to help retake Kuroseki along with several thousand other warriors. When the Battle of Kuroseki began, she, Siegfried, and Frair were all kept towards the back, with the other gun wielders, and so survived the first mass casualties. She was amazed at the power and distance these high tech guns could produce, while also horrified at their efficiency in giving out death. When the final charge came after several more atrocities the Scientarians commited had been survived, Brunhildyr and Frair were in the front lines. Tragedy struck for Brunhildyr came when a Scientarian elf wielding a double barreled shotgun blew straight through Frair's breastplate and killed him in an instant. Brunhildyr managed to shoot the gun from the elf's hands, take the shotgun, and kill the elf with the other barrel's round. Seeing the devastation surrounding her, as well as the death of the King at the hands of a mutant beast, she slung the shotgun and her son over her shoulders and escaped. After the Scientarian Revolution Since the Scientarian Revolution, Brunhildyr was a wreck. With her son dead, Skarlsboro destroyed, and Kuroseki taken by the people who killed her son, not much seemed left for Brunhildyr. Travelling only brought more sorrow, as the Scientarians had taken nearly all of the Continent, and almost nowhere was safe. For a time her family stayed in Quata, but there wasn't enough money, so some sacrifices needed to be made. Siegfried recognized that they would have to work for the Scientarians to get by now, and went off to become a trainer for the Scientarian army in Kuroseki. Brunhildyr hated him for working for the people who killed their son, and while still married and cordial, they have not spent much time living together since that day. Brunhildyr left to become a guard for caravans in the far western plains along the magros mountains, making enough money to help support what family she had left. By 10 a.s.r., she had made her way to Nuhaven while guarding a wealthy merchant, when she received word that her son Dubren may be dying of a terrible brain disease manifesting as a form of madness. Brunhildyr managed to find some local adventurers who were also intense enemies of the Scientarians (she managed to hide them in the cellar of the merchant she had been guarding), and got them to come along to make the journey back north a bit safer. Thus began her involvement with the Spawn of Kalderus and the adventure that surrounded them. Campaign 3 Choice After defeating the wendigo, Rakata and Draco brought Dubren back from the demiplane and he survived the journey. He no longer had the tentacle that was previously growing out of his chest. Brunhildyr's family in Quata was happy to see her and the party again. Her husband Siegfried arrived at the house the day she returned. Her mother Desra felt unwell and went upstairs to lie down. For the next few days, Desra was bedridden. She started to think there was a large elk chasing her at all times. Then, her speech became incomprehensible. She stayed in this state for a month before Brunhildyr and her family committed her to the Sanitarium. Brunhildyr visited her often. Desra was the only remaining sufferer of the plague of insanity. The doctors of the Sanitarium had refocused their work onto the more common physical ailments. During one visit, Dylan Zebullon took Brunhildyr aside and told her that Desra was growing tentacles, similar to Dubren, and that Brunhildyr should start making arrangements. A week later, Desra passed away. At the wake, Brunhildyr was given a Helm of the Mammoth Lord. Events during and after 25 a.s.r. Brunhildyr was involved in the quest to finally rid Phentis from Gernon and gained a wish from Asmodeus for helping to take down his unruly subordinate. She attempted to wish that devils stay out of the material plane, but Asmodeus compromised the wish down to 1000 years free from Devils. Since then, she has worked to restore the Dwarven people to their former glory as the Chancellor to the Dwarf King. In 40 a.s.r. Brunhildyr, now 155, is comfortably middle aged and happy to let the young folk do the fighting. She still keeps her skills sharp though, and is intrigued by the happenings out in the world. But she's glad to be able live in Skarlsboro as chancellor, attempting to keep the peace for Jorundum with the northern Redwall desert cities, the orcs of the pale grasses, and her friend and confidant King Kusetare. Category:Player Characters Category:Dwarves